Isabella, daughter of the star
by VampsMoonAngel
Summary: Bella is eight years old when her father has to give her to her fathers closest friend Carlisle. What will happen to her, her father, her kingdom and her new friends? Find out...
1. Chapter 1

A/N : This is, in a way, based on the movie "StarDust" but I only saw it in Spanish so I might not get it right but I don't think it'll matter since it will be twisted in a Edward Bella thing. So here it goes in chapter 1.

Chapter 1, My life before I meet you

My father is in here, in our mini vacation home. It a little sad that I never meet my mom… but it doesn't really matter, though I guess it does but I never meet her since she died giving birth to me. Everyone grieved it. And I know my father misses her to but not that much any more since he found another woman when I turned the age of 6. So it has been two torcherouse years with her. Her eldest daughter is so mean to me plus she's only five years older then me. I'm okay with her son Seth. He's extremely kind and fun! But I guess it has to do with him being only 4 years of age. But that's okay, but the mother is still mean. They say she's bitter because her husband died of an heart attack but if you ask me it's because she killed him herself. She's pretty, of course, but she has an ugly heart the way she treats me. I'm just glade that my father never believes her lies and he always pretends when she gets "problems" as I like to call him – I mean her.

"My little Bell, how are you this fine morning?" he asked getting me out of my reverie. "I'm fine daddy." I'm not aloud to call him "daddy" in public and he can't call me the many nick names he gives me as well so we do it in secrete but it's fine with us. We don't really care. "What do you want to do today, love?" my dad always call me those words that, supposedly, you're only to say to your lover or wife. But the thing is, is that my father only says it to me because I was born from his true love. He only calls my new mother by her first name which I think is why she's always jealous of me. But my dad came take a clue and he stopped doing so… just not in front of her and right now we're alone.

"I'm not sure… how about we play 'house' today, papa?" I asked, already knowing the answer since he'll say yes to everything my heart desires, though you may say I'm spoiled but I'm not. And it all has to do with what happened when I was only two days after my third birthday. And if you'll like to know, what happened was that my best friend Seth's mother sold me to a woman who needed a, supposedly, "worker" but turned me into her personal slave. Yes, it is true, the woman was such a dreadful person. She made me do all the work and if I didn't finish what I was told to do for the day then she wouldn't feed me. You may say it's rude and horrible but I don't blame her really. She was old, bitter, poor – so she really didn't have money to feed me at all.

So in a way I grew up there, well I had most of my memory there and while I was outside feeding the sheep a knight came through and can you believe it? He recognized me from being my night protector before I got sold to. Though I didn't know that I just felt someone looking at me and I looked up and saw a man in armor. He asked what my name was and I told him that I didn't remember and he said that he knew me. I asked what my name was and he told, but at that moment the old lady told me to come inside and the knight, at that moment asked how she got me and she said that she owned me and that I was hers and that he couldn't take me away.

He said fine and came to her and gave her money. She said that I was good for nothing and she said that she didn't understand why he'd want me. He cut her off by saying "silence" and he picked me up and held me all the way to a white castle. It was two months after my father got remarried. My father was so happy to see me that he ran to me but I flinched away just as I had for the knight holding me. My father stopped, confused, I could tell from his face. The knight covered my ears by pressing my right ear against his metal suite and his left hand covering my right ear. So that I wouldn't hear them speak but I heard. The knight said that he found me with an elderly woman and that she abused me, I don't know what the word meet then but I do know… so I know all about that since she every single type of abuse, just not sexually – that heavens for that!

So know you know what happened, the new "queen" didn't want me around and my father never loved her and he also never slept with her, at all. He only slept with me, though at first it was because I was afraid he'll leave me and now he uses it as an excuse so that he won't have to see her. Which I'm completely grateful and glade for.

"Come on papa! Don't tell me you're getting old!" I said, just to tease him. He's only 27 years old, so he's still young. "I'm right behind you, don't worry." I stopped at the play house in our mini house and rolled my eyes, at that time he was there and he tickled me.

At that moment the windows broke and shattered itself everywhere. Papa through himself on me and covered me from the glass – was training with the knights before he became king.

We were at the center of the mini home of ours and all the windows that were aligned were – as well – shattered. We heard a crackling laugh from behind. We turned to where my giant bed was at and we saw an old woman there. I heard my father curse for the first time. This meant that this was bad, "papa?" I asked in a soft small voice. "Sh, stay quite dear." He also said in a whisper, I obeyed. "Long time no see Charlie, or should I say highness, now since your king now?" her voice was scary and she looked so ugly, which is weird since I don't find anyone like that… well except for my care taker that I was sold to.

"Is she your daughter, dear?" "Stay away from her!" "Now, now, don't be like that. Can't I see my own granddaughter?" Papa looked really made now, but what was this about being my grandmother? "She is not your granddaughter and you know it! You can't have her heart either!" The old woman's eyes flashed then, she screamed a terrible scream and at that moment my father picked me up and ran with me out of the double doors. My father ran left and ran up the stairs to the tower, the same tower I was born in. He locked the door and threw me on the small bed then he grabbed a type of green liquid sprayed it on the door. He came to me then, held me in his arms and hugged me tight and said "This will be the lest time we'll be together until we meet again." I looked up at him confused.

This woman wants your heart and I can't loose you so I'm - " He didn't get to finish since the banging started at the door so he said quickly. "Your going to stay at my closest friends home for me, okay?" he didn't wait for an answer, he kept going. "So you'll be safe there." He was saying this while he was getting two folded up papers tied in a red ribbon and a golden chained neckless with a red, garnet colored gem at the end. He came to me and put the neckless around my neck and the two papers in a small brown bag. Then he took a mind clicker from his pocket and it scanned his mind. He then, also, put it in the brown bag.

He gave it to me and said "I'll miss you." I somehow knew that I wouldn't be able to see him in a while so I hugged him tight, kissed his cheek and told him "be safe". We both were crying then, and at that same moment she came through the door and my papa transferred me to a place I did not know but before I left completely I said "I love u papa." And then he was gone.

A/N : If this ended up as the first story then it's because it was the first chapter finished. If not then – oh well!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : This is chapter two, And just so you know – I forgot to mention to you that the lady was Bella's ( in my version) grandmothers sister and what happened between them will be shown to you throughout the story. So this is an heads-up so that when you hear this you wont get confused… well I hope you like this story and enjoy it. Happy reading!

Chapter 2, At the first glance.

I turned up in a deep green colored forest. It's so dark right now that if I saw a light it would've meant that I was seeing the light of death. But thankfully I'm able to see in the dark night with or without a moon. Why is it so cold?! I shivered. What's all this white coming from?

I looked down, holy crow! **( A/N: this saying is not from me)**. There is a great white-mush-like substance all around me! Oh my… I shivered again. It's so cold here.

I walked toward a nearby tree and sat down then stood back up. The mush's too cold. I think it's about time I take out and look at the letters. I took them both out… it says 'To: Carlisle'. Well I guess these are not for me to read. I put those back in my bag like purse and took out the mind clicker.

The mind clicker is used when you have a thought but can't say it aloud so you the mind clicker scans what you'd want to say in three seconds and then you click the clicker and you get the visual.

I clicked it, my papa showed on it. He was wearing the blue suite that I told him that made him look like my 'mi Príncipe Azul ' which is Spanish for what you'd say in English would be 'my knight in shining armor'. But our main language is Spanish, which we learn every other language so in case we wish to live there we'd speak fluently.

Either way he's my only prince in my life. **(A/N: No I'm not races! So please don't get any wrong ideas about me. – The rest of this information will be below.)** " My dear, I'm sorry for this very short notice but I should tell you that the woman you saw is the woman whom I'd have the displeasure to grow up since my mother had to leave me with someone so I wouldn't die during the dreadful war that I'm glade you weren't born and grew through. But back on the topic that I was telling you – my mother didn't know that she was her own cousin that actually betrayed them so the enemy, that sadly, started the dreadful war, that again, you didn't have to live through at all.

"She made me her own personal servant that I sadly couldn't save you from going through, though she treated me much better then your guardian had dealt with you. Though sometime after she thought she could teach me her ways but, I, instead turned it into something to use against them. So when they captured me I was able to help with the war. And the thing is, is that I do not wish that to happen to you and I believe she would want you to live by her ways and to give you such awful lies that you'd believe.

"I want to warn you and tell you that she can make illusions that will look so real that you'd believe it, so be careful. Though, since right now I know you'll be in a safe place that, in the humane world she is – not that strong – but not that weak. So please be cautious of your surroundings. Plus I believe that my dear friend will help you – after all, he owes me for what I did for him." His playful smile from that comment turned back into a serious face. "My lovely dearest, please be very careful. Also, remember that I _will_ come back for you wherever you are right now and that if I do not come back at all, please remember that I love you, love, alright? I need you to be my strong little princess.

"Also remember that my dear friend is like a brother to me. so treat him like your lovable uncle, until I come back – which I'll make sure that I do – they will be your new family. Goodbye for now, love. End of report." Then the digital pop-up screen went back inside of the clicker.

I curled up into a ball and cried for the first time I've ever cried. After a very long moment I wiped my tears off and started to walk in the white wet mush-like substance. The gem at the end of my necklace (of small little chains) started to bright itself and lifted itself in the air and started pulling my in a direction. And that is when I remembered what my papa told me about before – these types of necklaces would and will always, as they would say, shin the way to where you'd need to be.

I followed it and followed it until I thought that I may never get there… or die of hunger before I get there since, now that I think of it, I haven't eaten at all. The white mush started getting things colder since the wind came back up. It is so cold now. And it also seems that it's coming down much faster now – it also seems that it's getting much deeper now.

I kept on walking until I saw something, but I saw nothing yet. I walked for a very, very, very long time that I started to fall asleep but the white falling mush kept me awake when it turned into water on contact with my skin.

A few moments later I saw a white beautiful house. I think that the humans in the humane world call's them mansions, a place that is big enough to hold a large or wealthy family. One thing for sure is that this home-like structure must be big here… though compared to my palace or the many places I live around in my world, it is small.

But the home look's so comforting right now. Plus, this must be my destination since the garnet gem is now shining brightly. My heart beat fast and hard against my chest. What if he does not let me in? Will he think that I am a foolish child? Are they even here? What will his family think of me?

The home didn't have any lighting that I could visibly see. Though, I can hear something going on behind the building. I walked up the white steps that had a little mush on them and walked across the small space that was there between the steps to the door. My heart beat harder, with the questions going around my head.

I knocked on the door and, at that moment, the noise from behind the mansion stopped. There was no swooshing or thwacking or the sound of something getting hit pretty hard. I heard some very soft foot steps that I do not think that a human can make or even _hear_ for that matter. The lights were turned on and I heard some silent whispering that I couldn't even hear unless I was near.

Then, ever so softly, gently, and slowly, they – whom I still consider strangers – opened the door and there right before my eyes I saw them. I just noticed that the gem stopped shining when they got near the door… vampires. Who would ever have thought that my papa is friends with vampires? But they seemed different and not right.

Their eyes weren't red like they taught us back in my world. Their eyes were in different shades of yellows and one of them, a blond, had his eyes pitch black. Though the one, the other blond, had his eyes in the lightest color of yellow and his eyes were looking at me in a pained expression. I pitted him. Is this the family, the family of my papas friends that he want me to be with?

The blond man with the pitch black eyes spoke up. "May I ask who you are and why you are here?" He waited and then I answered, a little scarred. "Yes you may. I am Isabella and my pa-father sent me here to see his friend…. He said that he owed him and that I showed give him this letter that I have in my bag." His eyes, the blond with the black eyes, shined and smiled. The lady next to him with brown hair smiled kindly and in a strange way that I did not understand, smiled as well and said "Well then, why won't you come inside from the cold and settle yourself?" I hesitated a bit then nodded. "Yes, that would be most… appreciative."

A/N: Well that's what I have for this chapter. And from what I said before – I'm not races and I just want to say that… you know I forgot what I was going to say… ah well. Well you should know before Bella does that her mom was half human and half star. You'll know the rest of it latter.

-.*.-


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I just want to thank Redhart for being the only one to send me the way to put up the 2nd chapter that was already done and ready. So I dedicate this chapter to you – yes, you should all feel jealous of her and guilty of not helping me. In your faces! And, happy reading!

Chapter 3, Introduction

I went inside their home which was in such a comfortable color of white. To the left from the corner of my eye I could make out a baby black piano. I could see that it was a very big room that most humans wouldn't normally have as a 'living room' as I think I was taught they called it. "My dear, would you like to come in and sit down?" I looked up to see the woman with waist long brown hair slightly waved that asked me this that I finally noticed that I have stopped moving to take this all in.

I blushed slightly and walked toward and sat on the couch on the left side of the room and looked around more thoroughly at my surroundings while the nice blond man, that I believe his name is Carlisle, read the letters though for what they have written in them I do not know. I then looked at the creatures and saw them paired.

I saw Carlisle with the brown haired lady who gave me that weird look and asked me in. They were still near the door reading the letters. I saw the blond haired man with the lightest yellow eyes sitting at the end of the stairwell with a very young looking lady with black hair sitting on his lap chatting silently with each other. Of course I could hear them but I ignored it to give them some privacy. I looked across from me at another blond but a woman who I believe people hear would consider an 'angel' sitting with a very big man with very curly locks of brown hair also chatting with each other they flashed a quick look at me then kept speaking.

I honestly didn't care if they were speaking of me and looked at a man looking out the window with hair the color of a light fire but mostly more like the cover coat of a penny they showed me that the Americans used. He looked out very thoughtful then abruptly turned his head the brown haired lady and nodded his head and headed past me to the open doorway at my left. He came back out with a mug and came infront of me and I noticed that during the time he left that I think must be the kitchen everyone in the room looked at the entrance then at us when he came back with it.

"Hello, I'm Edward and it's a pleasure to meet you, would you be so kind as to take this mug of tea and drink it?" asked the copper headed man. I looked at him steadily in his eyes, still quite aware that they were all looking at me instead of him… how interesting. Let's see if they like games. Games are fun – I gave a slit smile "well thank you good sir I would like this so called mug of tea that you wish to give me. But before I take it I would like this question answered since I do not know thee."

I am quite aware that in the time line from where I'm from we do not say 'thee' but I threw it in there just to make it look mysterious. I liked confusing strangers – to me it's the greatest game I could ever play when I'm away from papa.

"Very well then, Isabella – what is your question?" My smile became a bit more pronounced "well then, now tell me with no hesitation…. Why do you all have yellow eyes rather then red like most vampires do?" He tittered back a bit – good I took him by surprise – his face showed surprise but answered "we drink animal blood rather then humans…?"

"Yes, I know – never thought they'd existed let alone true." Which was a lie but I have learned from the old lady who had me as a slave to keep my face without emotion showing; I saw a bit of annoyance in his face but he just smiled and handed me the mug. I didn't take it though; I just let him keep on holding it.

"I answered your question."

"I know"

"Then why won't you take it?"

"You might have poisoned it"

"Why would I poison you?"

"I do not know, you tell me."

"Now you're just being difficult"

"No, I am being reasonable"

"Do you want it or not?"

"No, I do not want it" He scowled and got up but stopped short when my stomach growled a bit loudly then necessary. I blushed a bit and hunched my shoulders with my head ducked between them; I scowled at myself but kept quiet.

"Dear, are you hungry?" I recognized the voice as the lady who was next to Carlisle. I stayed quiet and didn't look up. I felt something touch my head lightly but I instinctively flinched and shut my eyes tightly keeping still and controlling my breath to keep it steady.

"Dearie… is everything alright?" I ignored her and kept silent. I felt someone sitting beside me to my right. "Dear?" I kept ignoring her and tried to calm myself down by telling myself that after a few minutes of silence I had relaxed a bit but not quite. If this is a touching type of family then I knew I wasn't going to like this at all.

I opened my eyes slowly but kept them lowered. Carlisle's face appeared infront of me a moment latter.

"Bella?-"

"Call me Isabella, only people who are close to me may call me that." I said with my eyes leveled with his. He nodded his head.

"I think that an introduction is well in order, don't you think?"

"I believe so." I gave nothing away, controlling my face and voice to not show emotion. Carlisle nodded his head toward the couple at the stairwell.

"Over there is Alice and Jasper who are married to each other and are part of this family as my adopted daughter and son."

"Spectacular." I gave nothing away at all. He moved to me left still crouched to my level and motioned his hands toward the couple behind him.

"And over here are my other children Rosalie and Emmett and the same applies to them." I just nodded my head looking at nothing in particular.

"This lovely and magnificent women sitting beside you is my wife Esme." From how he spoke of her and his emotion I was shocked then a bit teary but stayed a bit silent for a moment. A moment. I can stop my self for a moment.

"And you have already meet my other son Edward." I nodded but at that moment I could contain my self much longer. I bent my head down and started to release my tears silently and then gradually but slowly my tears became a bit noisier though I didn't mean to have it and like that.

But I couldn't help it! How can anyone help but not cry at it?! How he spoke of her! Oh how he spoke of her. And his children as well! He said it with so much love! I have never heard that much love other then my father… I never knew others would have spoken the same way, with so much feeling….

I felt the lady put her left arm around me with her right hand at the other side of my head to bring it near her. I stiffened but I couldn't stop crying. I was too moved. I am not truly sure what quite had happened next, I just left the feeling of a person holding drift me to the darkness while sagging limply against something soft.

(EPOV) Edwards's point of view

I felt a sharp pain go through my chest but it was so very quick that it took me a bit of time to figure out what it was or what for. It was seeing her cry like that. But from jasper it was a happy sad type cry. I couldn't read her mind to know why but… I just don't know – something just made me…. I frowned at this. I couldn't figure out what I was feeling, I admit that this scarred me a bit.

_Edward! Your emotions are killing me! You are so bipolar_, thought Jasper. Yeah, yeah – blame me; I growled low in my throat but I knew she got my aggravation perfectly well. I saw her slump against my mother as if giving up. She looked so small but in a strange way looked like she should be there with my mother. It was somewhat like a mother daughter picture…. I could already tell that when she grew that she'd be a very beautiful – no wait! Get your head together!

I started to feel a bit queasy somewhat knowing full well that my mind would have ended going to the wrong direction. I shuddered at the thought. Bad Edward bad, I scolded myself, don't even think about almost thinking it. Then something finally clicked in me.

"Alice, please don't tell me this is the reason why you bought that California king sized bed that you put in my room is actually for her and the 'why' of you were blocking me?" I asked in a shocked voice that you could tell was laced with pleading.

"No comment." She said with a slow sly grin. I scowled, "mother would you give me permission to take her to my room that _Alice_ was so kind to give me for this reason?" I asked her gently. She nodded her head and I came over to pick the young one and cradle her in my arms. She didn't even shiver from the contact.

I took her to my room slowly as not to wake her up. Though from human eyes it would be quite fast – like running. I reached my room on the third floor – the last door as well at the end of the hall and opened the door. I closed the door gently and walked over to the large bed at the right wall, it made my room look a bit smaller.

Her ruby colored dress looked very comfortable to sleep in 'cause of the silk but knew in the morning it would make her very cold… well at least from what I heard/saw in their mind I at least know of. I took off her white boots with the silver designs of flowers and dragons on 'em. I put them at the edge of the bed and then laid her down on her stomach and moved her head to it's right so that she could breath while I looked at the old fashioned buttons that were pearls… and they looked real. I felt one and knew it was. I unbuttoned them and slipped her dress off of her.

I looked at the dress and looked at the designs on her dress, it seems it was a flower and dragon set pattern. With them etched in silver around the ruby dress that was also pure white, like the boot, in the cloth as well as a bright gold color with it as well. It was a very beautiful dress. I put it at the end of the bed.

Now she was left with just a light, silver colored under shirt which also matched her underwear. I picked her back up while flipping her over and noticed the necklace, how I miss it before? I took it from around her neck and put it at my bed side table which just was a small table near my couch before the blasted bed showed up.

I picked the edge of the covers and flipped them over so that I could place her in and flipped the covers back over her to have her covered. And then I noticed a presence – or should I say presences – over at my door. I looked over and different expressions were on each of them.

Emmett had a stupid grin on his face while Rosalie had an amused expression along with Alice, and so was Jasper but that was only because he was holding her hand. My mother had a soft look on her face while Carlisle – yes _my father_ had his eyebrows raised with an amused and curious look together… what is wrong with these people?!?!?!?! The nerve! "What?" I asked it sharply with also curiousness in my voice as well.

"Oh nothing…" said Emmett. I just gave him a bored face. Alice was screeching felize Navidad making it hard to hear the others thoughts. I groaned, she knows that screeching in her mind hurts my head. "Sorry Edward but I have to do this because then you get your bad temper going and that just gets annoying." I scowled and sat at the edge of the bed and out my head in my hands and kept groaning though she kept it getting louder. I just got pissed and grabbed the bed side table and threw it at them then got out and closed the door which made it shatter itself on it – I locked the door quickly even though they could brake through it they knew I wanted privacy – curse the laws of physics. And Just then I noticed that it made a very big sound and I looked quickly at the young one. She was still asleep… I guess that means that she's a heavy sleeper.

I sat back down next to her and I kept watch over her. An hour passed and I heard her speak a name. I stayed completely still thinking that she woke up but she just turned over and said the name again. Charlie… I think that was the name of her father. Which is just a guess since at the end of the letter that my father read ended in that name.

And that's how my night went; I just sitting next to her listening to her speak in her sleep which just somewhat told me everything anyone might need to know about her. I ended up knowing her fears and about how much she loved her father. This was the only thing that she talked about.

I now knew she was afraid of being alone in dark places, being afraid of thunder, her fathers' well being, and being loved by someone and loving that person back. I also found out that it took her six months to truly believe that Charlie – whom I know now _is_ her father – is her father and to except his love. And I also found out that she is really a princess and her father is a king but a great king that everyone in the surrounding villages were happy to have and to serve under and proud to be his 'people' as she says it.

The only other thing that she only spoke once was a question which was "what war father?" in a soft but confused voice. And then dawn came she stayed silent 'till ten in the morning when she woke up.

A/N: This is a page longer. And I just noticed that I never said I owned the characters that I wrote. So here it is. I do not own Twilight or Stardust. And those of you who read my updated stories should know that I am very busied now that school started and I'm in marching band and swimming in my high school and I am also a freshmen so I don't get free periods until a lot latter. Oh look! The A/N mad it five pages now. So I don't know what else to say so review if you want it's your choice not mine and have a great day! –Avi. P.s. I like spelling my name like that, it looks cool. From Abby to Avi – awsomical! I should also warn you that I make up my own words that me and my friends made up. You can also call me Bookworm if you want since that's what they call me as well. I consider anyone who reads this my friend! So yes you do have a right to feel special. ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: The web site wouldn't let me come on to update my third chapter so don't blame me! Oh, I don't anything Twilight related or Stardust related. Oh! And for D.A.0, they were smirking at him because he had the look of complete and total endearment… which means that he had the look of complete love for her on his face and he figured that out and didn't like the thought of it. Happy Reading!

Chapter 4, Wake up call

(BPOV) Bella's Point O View

I woke up and my skin felt so soft but I noticed that it wasn't my skin but was the sheets I was somehow ended up sleeping on. And then what happened before hit me. I fell asleep against that nice lady. I could feel my face flush with embarrassment. I groaned and turned over and noticed that it was a bed. I felt someone rubbing my back soothingly and I could feel my body relaxing, but that scarred me so I tensed up again turned around so see that young man they named Edwin I think it was… or was it Edward? Does it really matter? I turned back over barring my head in the soft pillow.

"Are you okay?"

"Do not touch me!" I said testily.

"Sorry but it looked like you needed it-"

"I do not need anything! Just leave me alone and go away!" I was near to yelling now, I didn't like to be touched unless it's from my papa.

"I can't leave."

"And why, in this galaxy, not?" I was very very close to yelling.

"Because this is my room." I could see I was getting to him – good.

"Then why am I in here then?" I was yelling now and could hear footsteps coming near the door.

"Because this is one of the only rooms available." He said this annoyed but I ignored it. And I stayed quiet while the door opened to reveal the other family members. Carlisle came up to where we both were and looked between the two of us but I was just looking at him the whole time he came in, Edwin was nothing to me plus I wanted an answer to my question. "Why am I in a room where one of your people already stays in?" I did not keep the annoyance from my voice when I asked that. I could hear him sigh deeply though softly as he looked at me and from all my time I've been alive I already knew what he was going to say or at least whatever he was going to say meant.

I sat up and saw that around the floor were shards of woods spread around and that my clothes were folded at the end of the bed. Before Carlisle said anything I asked "why are there shards of wood around the door?" He looked a bit taken aback but answered anyway "uh, Edward threw the bed side table at the door." I stayed silent then asked this ", does Edward not like me here?" Alice I think it was answered "yes he does not like you here." The tall blond young man – Jasper? – gave her a quick look but I ignored it and pretended not to notice. "Good then," I said "then I shall stay here in this room." I laid back down on my stomach and got myself comfortable and pretended to be asleep which isn't hard since all you have to do is breath deeply in and out somewhat slowly so that they think your asleep though you're not.

Since my ears are very keen I was able to listen to what they were saying. "… Alice, what scheme are you trying to pull this time? I know you knew" From what I could here from the silence, Alice was hesitating. "Yes." She said and Edward took a small but quick intake of breath that I think was a sort of gasp. I wonder what happened but I won't blow my cover but then my stomach growled and I huffed and sat up. "Tio, I'm hungry" I said, but I was disparate and I honestly didn't know how so ask for food plus he looked a bit taken aback from me calling him that but he smiled slightly. **(A/N: tio is Spanish for uncle.)**

"Of course dear, we'll get you something to eat." I tensed when he called me dear but I made myself relax to nod at the end of what he said but then I jumped to what seems to be three feet in the air when I got startled to death by a screeching noise. I looked at the direction of the screeching I saw a blur at where Alice was at; jumping up and down in a flurry with hands clapping saying "Yes! Oh yes! It's shopping time!" I felt my eyebrows knitting together in confusion. Jasper just got a panicked look while saying "Hon! Calm down! We already have food we don't need to leave!" with his hands out as if to calmly stop a wild frightened animal.

Alice abruptly stopped in mid clap and looked at him as if he were crazy "I know _that_! I'm talking about _clothes_ silly!" she said while giggling slightly at the end and grabbing his right cheek and moving it back and forth. She then presided to be a bit more ruff on his cheek when she said through clenched teeth, "how sad that for all this time we're married you don't really seem to know me well. You know what this means don't you." Jasper looked like a baby I saw at a shopping market **(A/N: the markets are outside just so you know)** that got a shocked look before crying because their older brother took their chupete **(A/N: Spanish for – I guess you guys call them binkies? um… pacifiers? Yeah that.)** from them. I couldn't help but giggle at his face.

~.*.~

I was dressed back into my clothing I had on when I came here and was eating 'breakfast' as I called it. Honestly it didn't look like breakfast but I guess they eat differently but then what did I know? My step mother has never let me eat anything other then ensalada **(A/N: Spanish for salad)** though my papa ever the saint gave me fruits and meat to it.

Tia **(A/N: tia is Spanish for aunt)** gave me something called 'eggs' and 'bacon' with bread and a glass of 'milk'. I ate as much as I could - since I'm not really used to eating this much – and it was delicious! Though it was a bit irritating since Alice kept making exasperating noises, I guess I'm not eating fast enough – well tough Hon! I'm not pleasing anyone anymore… well other then my papa…. How come Edward isn't here yet? But what do I care? He is not my business.

It seems she could tell I was finishing 'cause she then said "finally! Now lets go!" she then proceeded to grab me and run out the door – I barely knew what happened 'till I was in a yellow colored car **(A/N: if you didn't take the hint it's Alice's Portia)** with Tia next to me and Rosalie sitting at the front with Alice at the wheel. And then we were off.

(EPOV) Edward's Point Of View

Before we left the room I remembered her necklace and quickly found it under the bed. The necklace was with no mark at all – not even a scratch. I took better note of it. **(A/N: 'kay people! Take note! This is very important so pay close attention) **It looked like a smooth oval like stone that looked like a creamy white was swirling inside it, but the thing was that there seemed to be a delicately golden dragon wrapped around it looking very protective of the creamy white stone. But what was queer about it was that it seemed that there was what seemed like extremely lightly carved flowers on the little dragon that's similar to her dress and shoes. I wonder what it means but then I noticed its eyes which made me drop the necklace for it seemed that it was glaring. I picked it up by its delicate golden chain that had a cloth entwined in the same creamy swirling white color that seemed to be connected to the oval stone.

With my other hand I had it so that the stone would stop spinning and it's head moved up a fraction and then spoke….

**A/N:** ja! ja! jaja! ja! – that's how we spell our laughter, instead of 'ha' we put 'ja' – anyway I am so freakin' sorry for taking so long! But I had marching band practice and tournaments to do plus the fact I got the freakin' Swine Flu sometime in November for almost two months. You're probably wondering – why couldn't you write while at home? Well let me tell you, I was to sick to get up from bed without throwing up, I was mostly sleeping and I barely ate (which, mind you, my mom said that was a good thing since I was too 'fat' *rolls eyes*). There is only one computer at home and that's in the living room slash kitchen. And when I 'seemed' to have gotten better, yes seem because to my mom having a temperature of 110 is 'okay' to go to school - I got sick again. Then for Thanksgiving, Christmass, and New Years – because we're Hispanic and we do this – I got freakin' busy because I had to help cook, clean, prepare and other stuff since we always had parties that we do; so I regained some weight. Then - **yes I know it's lengthy but this is for the people who actually care or want to know –** I had to get my Quince ready, a Quince is like a Sweet Sixteen but for when you turn fifteen, plus my ma got me stressed, saying I'm a good for nothing, and many other words along with school work (again, mind you, I'm glad I was able to finish any projects). Plus I had a lot of b-day parties and what not and this seems to have taken the whole page… so cool XD. Anyway yeah, though I'm probably going to put this up when summer starts or something since I'm rushing a bit right now. **IMPORTANT!:** This wont be going for very long – just long enough 'till needed, but if you want this to continue afterwards which I will tell you when the time comes you can decide. – And just so you know how nice and messed up I am I'm going to put down the date I wrote this. 5/26/10 ^.^ - Oh! And sorry for any misspelled words or phrasing I have done wrong or sounded wrong, those were done in a rush for reasons forgotten, I'll try to get better.


End file.
